memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two/Invasion of Beta site
(Space, sector 223 on course for Beta Site) The Federation defense fleet is on course for the Beta Site with the USS Helena in front of the fleet as fighters flyby the fleet in formation. (Main bridge) Sir incoming message from USS Intrepid, its Captain Kira, and incoming transmission from General Shran on the Kumari says Ensign Mason as he looks up at Captain Tyson. On screen Ensign conference mode orders Captain Tyson as he gets up from the command chair and walks towards the helm console. The main viewer shows the bridges of both the Intrepid and the Kumari. Gentlemen we need a attack plan says Jason as he looks at the main viewer. Agreed says General Shran. I was thinking that we send the fighter squadrons to engage the enemy forces and then we move out and engage the enemy fleet says Captain Tyson as he looks at the main viewer. I was thinking the same thing too ''says Typhuss as he looks at Jason on his viewscreen. Its the same move Captain Sisko used on the Dominion/Cardassian forces during Operation Return says Captain Tyson as he looks at his main viewer. ''Perfect battle plan Captain Tyson I've been informed by Imperial Command that 12 ships are on their way and will meet us at the edge of the system ''says General Shran on his viewscreen. Why thank you General says Captain Tyson as he walks back to the chairs and sat down next to Commander Core. Then the transmission starts to fizz out and goes back to the image of space. What happened to the transmission asked Captain Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason at ops. Ensign Mason looks at the operations console to get a read out. I'm not sure sir something must be jamming our comm system says Ensign Mason as he looks up at Captain Tyson. Then the sensors beeped as Ensign Mason looks at the read out. Sir I'm picking up a large Xindi fleet reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the sensor read out. Tyson turns to him. How large is the fleet says Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason. The sensor read out shows the number of enemy ships. 1,354 ships reports Ensign Mason as he looks up at the Captain. Tyson looks at Commander Core and then back at the screen. On screen, magnify orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. The viewer shows the Xindi and Suliban ships approaching the Federation defense fleet. Tyson to all ships attack pattern delta 2 orders Captain Tyson to the fleet. Lights dimmed and the red lights flashed and the klaxon sounds as the crew assumes their battle stations. How far are we from the Beta Site says Captain Tyson as he looks at Ensign Mason. Mason looks at his console. We're half a minute from the Beta Site says Ensign Mason as he looks at Captain Tyson. (Captain Franklin's fighter) ''Tyson to fighter squadrons target the Suliban ships keep firing at them and then when you get their attention split off into fighter squadrons and run like hell ''orders Tyson over the comm of Jamie's fighter. Acknowledge ''Helena this is Angel Leader to Angel Squadron we've got our orders we know what must be done form on my wing says Captain Franklin as she has her mask on. (Main bridge, red alert) Fighter squadrons have assumed attack formation reports Ensign Mason as he looks at the console read out. All fighter squadrons fire at will orders Tyson as he looks at the viewer. (Space) All Federation fighters and F-302 fighter-interceptors attack the Suliban vessels.